The new mango tree ‘R10/8’ originated as a controlled cross of ‘Irwin’ (female parent, not patented) and an unknown male parent, likely ‘Kensington Pride’ (not patented). The initial cross was made at Katherine, Northern Territory, Australia, and seedlings resulting from the cross were planted in the same location. ‘R10/8’ was selected from among the seedlings for further observation due to its distinctive fruit and its tendency to dwarfing. In 2001, ‘R10/8’ was asexually propagated by grafting at Katherine, Northern Territory, Australia and was field planted the next year. ‘R10/8’ has since been observed to reproduce true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.
‘R10/8’ is distinguishable from its parents and other known varieties by the following characteristics:                ‘R10/8’ is poly-embryonic, as compared to ‘Hayden’ (not patented) and ‘B74’ (“Calypso”, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,770) which are mono-embryonic.        ‘R10/8’ is an early-maturing variety, as compared to ‘Kensington Pride’ which matures mid-season, and ‘Honey Gold’ (not patented) and ‘Parvin’ (not patented) which are late-maturing varieties.        ‘R10/8’ is a smaller tree than female parent ‘Irwin’ with shorter internodes.        